Data streaming devices may operate using power provided by other electronic devices. Because different electronic devices provide different amounts of power, a data streaming device may operate and stream content when connected to some electronic devices, but not others. When a data streaming device requires more power than an electronic device is able to provide, the data streaming device may shut down without providing a user with a warning that the data streaming device requires additional power to operate and stream content.